Deleted Scenes From THTSTR
by Dramione Forever
Summary: This story is the sequel to The Howgarts Talent Show To Remember Sorry about the title as could not fit it all in so it is reduced to THTSTR. This sequel will feature Humor,Angst and maybe some Romance. I hope you like it.  Read and Review Please.
1. Introduction

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**INTRODUCTION**

**This is a sequel to The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. This sequel contains some missing acts from The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember which saw Harry and Ginny get back together and Ron and Hermione finally get to together. This sequel I hope will guarantee that you laugh, support and cry with the characters or at the characters. If you have not read the prequel to this story The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember I suggest you read that story first before reading this although this could be read on its own. This sequel is based during The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember.**

**Author Note This is just a brief introduction to my new story Deleted Scenes From The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. I hope you like the introduction and it helps you understand where this story is set. A update will be posted soon where the story will begin. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	2. Chapter 1  DRACO

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 1 - DRACO**

Draco had no idea what Blaise was thinking of daring him Draco Malfoy to enter this stupid Talent Show never mind singing in it but singing this stupid song although Draco had listened to this song before hand and he quite liked it but he would never tell anyone this. Draco could not believe he had to do this giving the Hogwarts students ammunition to mock him for the rest of his life but if anyone even dare to try and mock him they would get a talking to. Draco cracked his knuckles .

A dare was a dare and no matter what Draco Malfoy did not back out of anything including dares. He looked at his watch and noticed the time as he positioned himself at the side of the stage ready to walk on when called, almost immediately his name was called and he walked out onto the stage and positioned himself in the middle of the stage as the music started up and he began to sing

_Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!_

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo -- I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

The hall was completely silent, not believing what their eyes were seeing or there ears hearing. They could not believe that Draco Malfoy was singing , the hall was completely silent as Draco continued to sing 

_Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MCs like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi  
Did you stop? No -- I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead

Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out geting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene, You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem, You, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  


Draco was really getting into the song as the song wore on and he continued to sing

_  
Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it._

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Draco stopped singing , the hall was completely silent as Draco started to walk off the stage. People started to clap slowly among groups still clearly shocked at his performance but Draco was not bothered as he had completed the dare and Blaize Zabini could not call him chicken now and if anyone at all mentioned this they would be getting a talking to curtsy of Draco Malfoy and his gang.

**Author Note Well here is my first chapter of the sequel to The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. I thought this song was the perfect song for Draco to sing as I thought it would be amusing actually I thought it would be down right hilarious. I hope you liked it. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	3. Chapter 2  BLAISE

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 2 - BLAISE**

Blaise was getting ready to go on stage , he had enjoyed Draco's performance earlier that night he was actually quite surprised that he had went through with it so now he could not taunt him for being a chicken as he had actually went through with the performance and he respected the guy for that now it was Blaise's turn to show what he could do on stage and he was going to blow the female population of Hogwarts away with his sweet singing voice and make all the guys extremely jealous his favourite hobby. Tens minutes later his name was called, "let the fun begin" he mumbled to himself while walking to the stage winking at a few girls as he passed and picked up the microphone as the music started and he began to sing

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over _

_But im just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

Blaise looked up and noticed half of the female population of Hogwarts was swooning over him and half of the male population were dragging daggers at him exactly what he had set to to do in the first place, he chuckled silently to himself as he continued to sing the song

_don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_Am I crazy for wanting you _

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide _

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You beautiful soul, yeah._

Blaise finished the song and the hall erupted into female screams , he looked and half of the female population were screaming at him and staring at him starry eyed , he made his way towards the side exit of the stage winking at a group of girls as he passed them _excellent_ he thought to himself _not a bad nights work _he thought as he made his way backstage straight into a crowd of female admirers.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 2 of the story Deleted Scenes From The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	4. Chapter 3  NEVILLE

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 3 - NEVILLE**

Neville was as nervous as hell why oh why did he sign himself up for this but he the reason that he had signed himself up for this to show people that he had changed, he was no longer a wimp, he had toughened up and had become a lot stronger and now he was going to show it to the entire school and he was going to show people that he was not the old wimpy Neville anymore but he was still as nervous as hell, suddenly his name was called , he took a deep breath , shook his head and walk out on stage grabbed the microphone, the music started and he begin to sing

_Life  
Has a funny way of trying to make  
You a certain type  
And making it hard  
Yeah life  
Is feet firmly on the ground  
With a fear of flying  
It's always too far  
_

_It only makes me stronger  
When you say I can't do it  
I'll work that bit harder  
When you say it's not within my grip  
The barriers, I'll break them down  
I'll prove myself, I'll stick around  
I'll get through it all somehow  
Nothing's unreachable_

Neville really started to get into the lyrics and sang that bit harder to emphasize the words of the song and that he meant every word of the song he was singing as he continued the song

_Life  
Is full of all these empty words  
In perfect rhyme  
When they don't make no sense  
Resigned  
To all of these doubts and nerves  
You want first place  
But you take second best_

_It only makes me stronger  
When you say I won't succeed  
I'll work that bit harder  
When you say you see no strength in time  
The barriers, I'll break them down  
I'll prove myself, I'll stick around  
I'll get through it all somehow  
Nothing's unreachable  
_

_Oh it's just a state of mind  
If you set yourself up to fall  
You'll never get there at all  
All you've got to do is rise  
It takes more to break me than a wave or two  
Whatever's sent to test me  
Gonna make it through_

Neville looked up at the crowd to see the reaction people were listening to him, the hall was completely silent , he licked his lips and sang the rest of the song

_  
It only makes me stronger  
When you say I can't do it  
I'll work that bit harder  
When you say it's not within my grip  
The barriers, I'll break them down  
I'll prove myself, I'll stick around  
I'll get through it all somehow  
Nothing's unreachable  
_

_Don't hide  
Don't cover up what fuels you  
Deep inside  
It carries you on  
Go find  
That dream you dreamt about  
Each and every night  
Before it's gone  
_

_Cos you don't understand how I feel  
You don't understand this is real  
It's life_

Yeah it's life  
It's gone 

Neville finished the song and looked up to see the crowd's reaction, the hall was again silent so silent that you could hear a pin drop, suddenly the whole hall burst into applause and starting standing up while cheering. Neville smiled at the crowd happy that they liked him and finally realising that he had changed. That he was not wimpy Neville any longer but he was a more confident stronger Neville.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 3 of the sequel. I hoped you liked it like me know what you think. Read and Review Please. **


	5. Chapter 4  PANSY

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 4 - PANSY**

Pansy Parkinson smiled to herself tonight was the night, the night that she publicly announced her love for Draco Malfoy . She double checked her makeup and outfit and was waiting patiently for her name to be called, then her name was called and she walked out on stage , looking at the crowd as she passed , she spotted him sitting in the middle of the front row looking extremely bored. She made her way to the middle of the stage picked up the microphone, the music started and she started to sing

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Can't you see _

Pansy walked down the stage steps and walked straight up to him and sat on his lap, the hall was completely silent as Pansy continued to sing the song to Draco

_You're everything I hope for _

_You're everything I need _

_You are so beautiful to me _

_You are so beautiful to me _

Pansy looked right into Draco's eyes as she sing the final verse of the song

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're every, everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

The music finished and Pansy stopped singing , the hall was completely silent as they watched Draco's face to see his reaction, suddenly he shot up out of his seat dumping Pansy on the ground , she screamed as she hit the ground , Draco ran up the middle row of the Hall and ran through the Great Hall doors. Two minutes Later Pansy shot up from the ground and sprinted down the aisle and ran after Draco screaming "Drakie Drakie Poo" , she ran up to the great Hall opened them and shot thorugh them obviously following her boyfriends by exiting the Great Hall . The huge doors swung closed, the hall was silent then everyone doubled over in laughter at the performance they had just witnessed.

**Authors Note Well here is Chapter 4 of the sequel. I hoped you liked it. **

**Let me know what you Think. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever **


	6. Chapter 5 LAVENDER

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 5 - LAVENDER**

Lavender looked over her attire, she had entered this Talent Show because she had always loved singing but she had entered this to confess her love, her love for a boy who had been kind, sweet and there for her. She had been best friends with this boy for years , he was the only one that knew the real her. She had a crush on him since the beginning of the year when she realised that her feelings had changed. she was now going to tell him what she felt for him, she took a deep breath and double-checked her make-up and clothes again. Her name was called, she took another deep breath and walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone , the music started up and she began to sing

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
_

_Oh, I need...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
_

_How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
_

_Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,_

Lavender looked out at the crowd searching , finally finding him sitting with his mates she focused on him and sang the rest of the song 

_How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
_

_How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
_

_I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?  
_

_  
_Lavender finished the song and smiled at the crowd, she then looked at him and smiled, the hall erupted into cheers as she walked off the stage. She made her way backstage, suddenly she bumped into someone nearly falling over , the person grabbed her to steady her , she was about to apologise to the person for nearly knocking them over when she noticed who it was. She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes searching them then he spoke "you don't have to live without me" he said to her softly "Seamus" she started but before she could do anything else he grabbed a hold of her and tilted her towards the ground carefully in his arms and then kissed her passionately.

She could believe it he felt the same way about her _he loves me _she thought quickly she then stopped thinking and started enjoying the kiss that they were sharing. He broke the kiss and tilted her back on to her feet, she stared at him shocked that had actually

happened , People were silently staring at the couple including Lavender's friends Padma and Parvati who were the two biggest gossips in the school and now the incident was guaranteed to be over the school by the end of the talent show. Lavender and Seamus noticed them at the same time "Come on" Seamus whispered to her "Lets get out of here" she nodded ,as he grabbed her hand and they ran out of the backstage doors. The incident that the twins had seen was indeed broadcasted around the school, but the couple did not care what anyone else thought they were just happy that they together.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 5 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	7. Chapter 6  CHO

**DELETED SCENES FROM THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 6 - CHO**

Cho took a deep breath and then stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror , she checked it was ok. No matter what she had to do this to help her move on, she checked her reflection one more time , her name was called she took another huge deep breath and stepped out on the stage. She walked up the microphone and took it, the hall was completely silent as she spoke softly in the microphone "this song is dedicated to Cedric" , the music started up and she started to sing

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you  
that is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on,  
near, far, wherever you are.  
_

_I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door   
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on. _

_  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, _

_And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to,  
In my life we'll always go on,  
near, far, wherever you are. _

Cho looked up, the hall was completely silent as they listened to her sing , she closed her eyes and poured her heart into the song

_I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door   
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on. _

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on. _

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart,   
And my heart will go on and on. _

Cho finished the song and the music stopped, she opened her eyes the hall was completely silent tears started to run down her face, suddenly the whole hall got to their feet and started clapping and cheering , Cho looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and whispered "That was for you Cedric I love you I will never forget you". She then turned and smiled at the crowd walked up to the microphone stand and placed the microphone back in the stand and walked off the stage. She was glad that she had went through with she would never regret it as she loved him and she would never forget him.

_  
_**Author Note Well here is the Final Chapter of this sequel. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. There will be one more sequel to the story The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember then I may do the prequel to the story. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever. **


End file.
